


Tra tuoni, vento e fulmini

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: “Levi?” sussurra Eren cercando di svegliare l’uomo al suo fianco, che però continua a dormire. “Levi sei sveglio?” insiste ancora il ragazzo, scuotendolo leggermente.“Adesso sì.” risponde finalmente Levi. “Che c'è?” domanda, con la voce roca ed impastata dal sonno.“Fuori sta piovendo forte.” sussurra Eren.“E allora?” sussurra Levi, gli occhi ancora chiusi.





	

  
  
“Levi?” sussurra Eren cercando di svegliare l’uomo al suo fianco, che però continua a dormire. “Levi?” lo chiama dopo qualche minuto, ma lui continua a dormire. “Levi sei sveglio?” insiste ancora il ragazzo, scuotendolo leggermente.  
“Adesso sì.” risponde finalmente Levi. “Che c'è?” domanda, con la voce roca ed impastata dal sonno.  
“Fuori sta piovendo forte.” sussurra Eren.  
“E allora?” sussurra Levi, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
“Ci sono anche tuoni e fulmini.” aggiunge il ragazzo.  
“Li sento.” sbadiglia Levi.  
“E c'è anche tanto vento, così tanto che mi sembra di sentire i versi dei fantasmi” sussurra ancora più piano il ragazzo, avvicinandosi sempre di più al proprio compagno.  
“Eren hai 18 anni, non dirmi che credi in queste sciocchezze.”  
“Cos- No certo che no!” si difende il ragazzo. “Solo... Non amo molto sentire i tuoni di notte, e neanche i f-fulmini.” ammette, balbettando quando la luce di fulmine illumina la stanza, seguita da un tuono.  
  
Passano diversi minuti dalla confessione del ragazzo ed Eren si da dello stupido per avergli detto di questa sua paura, pensando che Levi si sia addormentato. Cerca di portarsi la coperta sopra la testa per nascondersi, sospirando quando si rende conto che la luce dei fulmini si vede lo stesso. Crede di poter scoppiare a piangere, quando si sente stringere in un abbraccio.  
Inizialmente rigido, dopo qualche secondo si rilassa godendosi il calore del corpo dietro di sé e la sensazione di sicurezza che gli trasmette con un semplice abbraccio.  
  
“Neanche a me piacciono.” sussurra Levi dopo qualche minuto.  
“Cosa?” domanda Eren, ormai più rilassato.  
“I fulmini.” risponde l'uomo. “Ed i tuoni.” aggiunge. “Da piccolo non ho mai visto un fulmine, né sentito un tuono.” spiega.  
“Ed il vento?” domanda Eren, sorpreso del fatto che il proprio fidanzato -e capitano- stia parlando del suo passato, a molti ignoto.  
“Crescendo ho scoperto una zona della Città Sotterranea in cui tramite alcune fessure era possibile sentirlo, ma era fievole.” risponde. “La prima volta che c'è stato un temporale come questo Isabel è corsa nel nostro dormitorio, spaventata ed eccitata allo stesso tempo. Insieme a Farlan, siamo corsi verso la finestra e abbiamo fissato a bocca aperta la pioggia, così fitta che sembrava essere un muro d'acqua.”  
“E poi?” domanda Eren, volendo sapere sempre di più sul suo passato.  
“E poi Erd e Aruo sono venuti, dicendoci di smettere di urlare come delle femminucce. Al che Isabel gli ha ricordato che lei era una ragazza...” risponde ridendo al ricordo dell'amica, ed Eren trattiene il fiato nel sentire sulla propria schiena lo stomaco dell'uomo contrarsi… Ama il suono della sua risata.  
“E adesso?” domanda Eren. “Adesso ti piacciono?"  
“No, per due motivi: Primo e più importante, la pioggia rende fangosa la terra e così si sporcano gli stivali, i pantaloni e di conseguenza anche casa.” risponde, ed Eren pensa che doveva aspettarsi una risposta del genere.  
“E il secondo?”  
“Il secondo motivo è che disturba il mio sonno.” risponde sinceramente Levi, facendo scoppiare a ridere il ragazzo. “Perché ridi?” domanda, troppo stanco per offendersi.  
“Perché...” sussurra Eren, girandosi ed incontrando i suoi occhi ora aperti “...Ti amo, ed amo questo lato di te.” risponde, e grazie alla luce di un fulmine che illumina la stanza Eren potrebbe giurare di averlo visto arrossire.  
“Ti amo anche io.” borbotta Levi imbarazzato, nonostante stiano insieme ormai da più di due anni.  
  
'Forse i temporali non sono poi così male' pensa Eren prima di addormentarsi sorridendo, stretto a Levi e circondato dalle sue braccia.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa breve fanfic in un periodo in cui c'era molto vento nelle mie zone, e mi sentivo come Eren in questa storia.  
> Per riuscire a dormire - ~~per scacciare la paura in realtà~~ \- ho scritto questa One-Shot, e anche se breve ho deciso di pubblicarla.  
>  Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui~ ♡  
>  **Note Aggiuntive:**  
>  Ho pubblicato il seguito di questa OS, si intitola 'Perfect' e la potete trovare sul mio profilo~


End file.
